My Greatest Mistake
by Marie Phantom
Summary: What if Sesshoumaru, at the beginning of his adult life, made the greatest mistake? Would he be able to survive in an ever changing world with himslef, AhUn...and his son, Inuyasha?


**A/N I'm writing ****a fair few oneshots. I probably should explain. I can't post these when I at school, so I post them all when I am at home. I can update stories, but just not post them. Sesshoumaru may seem a bit ooc in this, so bare with me.**

**Here is a link for you to see what Inuyasha looks like in armour:**

** you cannot get onto this link, do to and look up DakotaAngie. The pic is in her gallery. I am ditching the fluff.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Sigh….**

Sesshoumaru sat on the cold floor of his room, shaking and shivering. With cold.

And fear.

It was a mistake. It was all a big mistake. It shouldn't have happened. He didn't mean for it to happen.

He didn't mean to sleep with her.

He was cold, and scared. Then and now.

_Sesshoumaru woke to the sounds of mating. He grimaced._

_It was his father._

_His father, Inutaisho, had brought home a human wife a few weeks before. The woman, called Izayoi, was pale and thin, with long black hair and arresting violet eyes. Her laughter rang through the castle, and Sesshoumaru could quite see why his father had taken a human bride as his second mate, since his first one had all but died._

_Maybe that had been the start of the problem._

_Sesshoumaru was famous among the demons for his lack of compassion towards the lowly humans. He was above them, he did not need them. He was angry at his father for taking a human mate, when his own mother was still alive. And yet he couldn't do anything. He was still an adolescent, having just reached his majority at the age of 150. He would stop growing now, and be treated as an adult._

_He just needed to act like one._

_His father was very indulgent, always making sure that the young demon and heir to the Western Lands was happy._

_Sesshoumaru felt as if he had let him down by taking a human wife. _

_He had woken up growling at the sounds of passionate mating, and he had stalked out of the room. He couldn't stand the thought of his father enjoying himself, whilst Sesshoumaru was left gnashing his teeth at the thought._

_Suddenly the door of his fathers chambers flung open, and Inutaisho stalked out, completely naked and flushed. He heard a voice softly call, "Where are you going, my Lord?"_

"_To get some wine from the kitchens. I will be back."_

_He walked past Sesshoumaru, who was standing in the shadows. When he was sure that his father was gone, Sesshoumaru moved to the open doorway and peered in._

_Izayoi was laid stretched out on the bed. Her legs were open, and glistening with his fathers seed. She was also flushed, and she was panting as if she had had a hard ride. Her breasts were large and round, and were moving up and down as she panted._

_An overwhelming sense of lust swept through him, and Sesshoumaru swallowed. He had never been with a female, although many had tried to make them go with them. He didn't know what to do, he could feel himself hardening. Throwing caution to the winds, he left his robe on the floor and crept into the room._

"_My Lord, is that you?" Izayoi turned her head and tried to see who it was, but as it was so dark she could only make out gleaming golden eyes and sliver hair. She moaned and opened her arms._

_Sesshoumaru didn't answer, but he crawled into her embrace and laid his head on her chest. She moaned and wriggled under him, causing him to grit his teeth and try and keep himself under control._

_She wriggled again and reached for him, whispering "I feel your need, come to me." Sesshoumaru groaned when he felt himself being pulled and he leaned up on his elbows. She positioned herself and with one thrust, he penetrated her._

_Sesshoumaru threw his head back and moaned. He had never felt anything so good! She was so hot, so tight, so WET!! It got even better when she started to move up and down him, moaning with desire. He started to thrust back, his passion building. After a few minutes of the panting and gasping, he felt her walls tighten around him and he released with a grunt, spilling his seed into her. Izayoi moaned loudly and she slumped back onto the futon, her sides heaving._

_Sesshoumaru suddenly came to his senses and wrenched himself away from the woman. He had slept with his fathers mate! Worse still, he had impregnated her!_

_Sesshoumaru hurried from the room and bent and gathered up his robe. Pulling it on, he felt a hand grasp his hair and he was dragged into his room. The hand pushed him into the room, and he turned to find his father standing in the doorway._

_His stomach dropped._

_He had never seen his father so angry. Inutaisho's eyes red and his stripes were jagged. His teeth were bared and his claws were lengthening._

"_What have you done?" he growled._

"_Father…I…" Sesshoumaru stuttered, for once completely lost for words._

"_I will deal with you later." With that Inutaisho slammed the door, leaving Sesshoumaru to his thoughts and his fears._

Sesshoumaru shuddered again and huddled closer to himself. If there was one thing he truly feared, it was his father when he was angry. The Great Inutaisho had conquered the Western Lands on his power and his anger, and now that Sesshoumaru had dealt him the ultimate dishonour, he was going to be on the brunt of the Greats Ones anger.

Why did he do it? Was it because he was angry at his father for bringing a human bride? Was it because he wanted to feel female flesh for the first time?

He didn't know. All he knew was that he had done something terrible, and he was going to pay the price.

The door opened, interrupting his thoughts and he glanced up, only to see his father standing in the doorway. Sesshoumaru ducked his head, ashamed. He knew it was morning, for there was sunlight in the hall, and his father was fully dressed.

"Sesshoumaru, what had you _done_?" his father asked, coming into the room and making his way to stand in front of his son.

"Father," said Sesshoumaru, standing up with his head bowed, "I meant you no disrespect. I didn't know what came over me. Please punish me." He bowed his head even more, exposing his neck.

He waited, but all he heard from his father was a deep sigh.

"I am not going to punish you, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru looked up in surprise to find his father standing there with his eyes closed and he was rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Why?" Sesshoumaru asked faintly.

"Because I cannot let Izayoi know what you did to her. If I punish you, then she will wonder why, and then she might find out. I cannot let that happen." Inutaisho released his nose and turned to his son, looking at his sons shocked facial expression.

"I will leave you. Let nothing out what happened get out of this room." With those words, Inutaisho left the room, leaving his eldest son in a state that can only be described as shock.

INUYASHA

Sesshoumaru had nearly put the incident behind him, when his father gave him news that would change his whole life.

Sesshoumaru had thrown himself into the rigours of court life, and as the heir to the Western Lands, he was expected to know what happened, when. Sesshoumaru found this a doddle, so he often found that he had a lot of free time. He often spent his time fighting with the other young lords of the palace, or reading the ancient scrolls in his room.

He was spending his time like this, curled up on his futon a week later after he had slept with Izayoi, when his father came storming into the room. Sesshoumaru immediately stood up and bowed to him, saying, "Father, how may I-"

He didn't her to finish. Inutaisho grabbed him by the collar of his haori and shook him, saying "You baka, baka inu pup! You fool!"

He released Sesshoumaru, who fell back, coughing and massaging his throat. "Wh…what?" he gasped.

"Izayoi is puped." Inutaisho said, his voice cold. Sesshoumaru frowned. If Izayoi was puped, then shouldn't he be happy?

"Congratulations." he offered cautiously. Inutaisho looked at him, his eyes slanted and said,

"The pup is yours."

You could have heard an insect cough within the silence in the room. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened and his face went white. He felt totally numb inside.

"What?" he gasped. He backed away until his back hit the wall and he slid down it.

"Yes. She is with your child. Your hanyou child."

Sesshoumaru felt as if his heart was going to snap at the amount of times it was beating.

"What," he swallowed, "what will happen?"

"You will take care of the pup." Sesshoumaru snapped his head up sharply. His father was standing at the door, his head bowed.

"I will not claim it. It is not of my blood"

"But you said Izayoi must never know." Sesshoumaru, normally quick minded, was very confused.

"She will not. When the pup is born we will claim it as a still-birth and give it to you. You will leave with the pup." His father looked up, and his eyes, normally so full with feeling, were now cold and dead.

"I hereby banish you, Sesshoumaru, from the Western Lands. You have 6 months in which to prepare for you and the pups leaving." He left, shutting the door on his son.

INUYASHA

Six months. That was all he had to detach himself from his former life, and to prepare for life outside the castle. His father had told the inhabitants of the castle that he was going to establish himself to the rest of Japan, and that he was going away for a long time. For Sesshoumaru, hearing this was tearing a bigger hole in his heart.

The castle and his life with his father had been all the he remembered. He couldn't really remember the cold inuyoukai that had been his mother, although he knew that she was alive. His father had taught him to hunt, and he had taught him to laugh. He had taught him how to survive in court, and how he could be a great leader.

He hadn't taught him how to raise a pup.

Inutaisho had let him choose a dragon from the stables, and so Sesshoumaru chose Ah-Un, who he had known from the time since he was a very small pup. Ah-Un seemed to be alright with leaving the safety of the castle, because he had been with Sesshoumaru for so many years that he trusted him.

For Sesshoumaru, it was an anxious time of preparing and waiting. He didn't come across Izayoi again, but he saw her occasionally, laughing with the other women as she rubbed her growing stomach. He felt a lurch every time he saw that, knowing that it was his pup in there.

His father continued to ignore him, only speaking to him when strictly necessary. It was starting to depress Sesshoumaru, that his own father couldn't even look at him without glaring. Most of time he spent in his room, writing letters to different war lords and staring out of his window.

When the day came for Izayoi to have the pup, Sesshoumaru wrapped his thick band of fluff around himself and made his was to the gate. Ah-Un was waiting by the gate, his saddlebags nearly empty, except for a few things such as paper, brushes and ink, several blankets and some food.

Sesshoumaru rubbed Ah's nose, and then glanced up at the castle where the woman who was his stepmother was having his pup. Faint screams were echoing down to him, and he hunched his shoulders against them. He sat down against Ah-Un and leaned against the dragon.

A few hours later, Sesshoumaru woke up from his doze to the sound of light crunching footsteps. He stood up and found his father walking towards him, a bundle of blankets cradled in his arms. Sesshoumaru swallowed the sudden lump in his throat and moved towards him.

"Is…what…?"

"You have a son." said his father gently and he handed the bundle to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru cradled the little pup gingerly and pushed back the blanket to expose the pups face.

A small nose sniffed the air and then the face scrunched up. The tiny mouth opened, and the pup yawned, exposing tiny little fangs. But what got Sesshoumarus' attention most was the pups ears. They were not normal pointed youkai ears, but dog ears, positioned on top of the pups head. They twitched constantly, taking in all of the new sounds.

Sesshoumaru stared in wonder at his son. He was expecting a twisted freak of nature, but what he had got was a precious little bundle, that instantly called his parental instincts into overdrive. He reached out a claw and touched a small ear. It twitched out of the way and he heard a chuckle from his father.

"Yes, that shocked me too. They will distinguish him from all other youkai and hanyou's" Sesshoumaru took all of this in, and then remembered where he was.

"I will leave now." he said, tucking the small body into his and turning around.

"Sesshoumaru." his father called. Sesshoumaru turned around and found his father still standing there. His eyes were moist.

"Know this. You are still my son, and you are still heir to the Western Lands. That pup is your own heir. You must keep him safe."

Sesshoumaru nodded. His father walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He pulled the young demon into a hug. When he released Sesshoumaru, the young demon had to swallow the lump in his throat.

"Here, have this." Inutaisho placed a sword into Sesshoumarus hand. Sesshoumaru looked down and started when he saw that it was the Tenseiga. He looked up at his father and nodded.

"Thank you father." he said. He slid the sword through his sash and it hung there, a comfortable weight against his side.

"Go now, my son." With those words, his father turned away. Sesshoumaru watched him go, and when he was out of sight, he too turned and made his was out of his home and into his future, the promise of his legacy held tightly in his arms.

INUYASHA

Sesshoumaru discovered quickly that whilst Inuyasha might be his son, he certainly did not have his fathers quiet temperament. He was noisy and fussy, kicking his father constantly in the ribs. Sesshoumaru was seriously revising his opinion on his son when the pup snuggled up against him and fell asleep.

He walked for miles, with the pup curled up in his armour, when night fell, and he decided to stop. Finding a clearing that suited him, he sat down against Ah-Un and nestled the pup next to him. He detangled his fur from his shoulder and laid the pup down in it. The pup curled up closer to the warmth of the fur and sighed.

Sesshoumaru glanced at the pup and then looked up at the clouds. He took stock.

He had originally thought that he might go to his mother, but she would kill the hanyou within minutes. He was now truly alone, with nothing except Ah-Un and his son. A thrill went through him as he thought this.

He had a son.

He hadn't expected to have a child until he had established a kingdom, or until he had gotten himself a mate. But because of his mistake, he now had a little boy, one that was his responsibility. He had an heir to a thrown that he was not sure he was still the heir of.

Sesshoumaru sighed and ran a clawed hand through the pups hair. The pup shifted and gripped the fur tighter, and small whimper escaping from his lips. Sesshoumaru continued to stroke the pups hair until it calmed down, and once again fell back to sleep. Sesshoumaru turned his head and regarded Ah-Un, who was staring at the pup.

"You like the pup?" he asked. The dragon nosed the bundle beside Sesshoumaru and put its head on the end of it, snorting.

"You do." he answered his own question.

'The pup needs a name.' he thought to himself. He ran his hand through the soft downy hair that coated the pups head. The ears twitched again, and the pup stirred. Ah-Un snorted again and nudged the ball of fluff.

"Inumaru?" he asked the dragon. Un snorted and shook it's head.

"No. Hmmm." Sesshoumaru looked around for inspiration. The forest was silent, and the pup seemed to enhance the peace in him. He was content.

"Inuyasha. Dog Forest Spirit." he proclaimed, looking down again at the pup. The pup moved as if in response to it's name, and he snuggled closer to the fur. Ah-Un looked up and nodded once, as if to approve the name.

"Then his name shall be Inuyasha." With that, Sesshoumaru leaned back against Ah-Un and picked up the pup, clutching him closer to his chest.

"Goodnight Inuyasha. Sleep well my son."

INUYASHA

Toutousai hammered away at a new sword he was commissioning and mulling over the news in his mind. He had recently heard that the Great Dog Lord had cast out his son for the palace. Apparently he had been cast out 9 months ago, and he was wandering the forest of the East, alone.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard his beloved three-eyes cow, Momo, start baying from outside his cave. He dropped his hammer and hurried out. Momo was leaning against the side, its eyes wide with terror as it watched a two-headed dragon drop from the sky. The dragon landed heavily, but not before the figure that it was carrying jumped down from its back.

Sesshoumaru landed and wobbled the grip on his burden unstable. Toutousai gasped when he saw what state Sesshoumaru was in. His hair was filthy, his clothes were torn and stained, and he was flushed and his eyes were glazed.

He moved closer, and the filthy fur he carried in his arms moved and squawked.

"Sesshoumaru! What hap-?"

"Toutousai." Sesshoumaru stopped him and moved closer. "I need your help. Please." Then Sesshoumaru did something that he would never had thought Sesshoumaru would do. He sank to his knees in front of Toutousai and placed his forehead on the ground.

Toutousai stood there, alarmed at what Sesshoumaru was doing, when his senses finally came to him and he bent down to haul the pup to his feet. "Get up, you stupid pup, and explain to me what is going on."

Sesshoumaru rose unsteadily to his feet. He swayed and closed his eyes against the pounding in his head. He clutched the bundle closer, as if it was his rock in a swirling sea.

Toutousai led Sesshoumaru into the cave and sat him down at the back, where it was much less smoky.

"Now, Sesshoumaru, tell me what is wrong?" Toutousai asked, coming forward with a bowl of water. Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and held out the squirming bundle.

"Does your cow produce milk?" he asked. His voice was croaky and weak, and when he coughed, blood dribbled out of his mouth.

"Yes, what of it?"

"I…need milk for-" here Sesshoumaru broke of and hacked onto the floor. "for Inuyasha." As if in response, the bundle squirmed again.

"Inuyasha is the pup?" If Toutousai could get anymore surprised, then his eyebrows would escape into his hairline.

Sesshoumaru nodded and held out the bundle, but before Toutousai could take it, Sesshoumarus eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed, still holding the bundle. Toutousai jumped and shuffled over to the fallen demon. He reached forward and carefully extracted the bundle. Laying this down on the ground, he checked the demons breathing and grimaced. It was highly irregular, and he was exceptionally hot.

Toutousai covered him up with a blanket and then carried the baby over to the front of the cave. In the better light, he pulled aside the covering over the baby's face and saw him. The baby's face was pale, and his eyes were closed, but he did not appear to be in any worse condition. He seemed to be very hungry. Toutousai sighed and carried the baby to his cow. The cow needed to be milked anyway.

…………………………………………………………..

For three days, Toutousai alternated in feeding Inuyasha and caring for Sesshoumaru. The demon had a dangerous fever, and it was only through Toutousai sweating him out and feeding him sugared water that he was kept alive. That, and Toutousai letting the young hanyou sleep next to the demon who was obviously his father. It was obviously what Sesshoumaru needed, for he would pick up the little hanyou and cuddle him to his chest, growling softly.

Three days later, Sesshoumarus fever had broken, and he awoke slowly to the cries of Toutousai. He sat up abruptly and held his head. He felt as if his head was spinning on his shoulders.

"Ah Sesshoumaru, you are awake. Help me!" Toutousai waddled over to where Sesshoumaru was lying. A small smidgen of red was showing in his arm, and soft cries were issuing from the bundle.

"What is it, Toutousai?" he croaked. His throat felt as if it had been rubbed with sandpaper.

"Someone has switched your pup!" wailed Toutousai as he fell to his knees. Sesshoumarus eyes widened in alarm and he peered into the bundle that Toutousai carried. A very small smile split his face and he took the squirming bundle from Toutousai. He sheathed his claws and stuck a finger into his son's mouth, stopping the noise.

"Is there a moon outside?" he asked as the pup stopped crying and concentrated on gnawing his finger.

"N…no?" Toutousai looked up at Sesshoumaru, confusion written all over his old face.

"Then it is his human night." Sesshoumaru pushed back the large red haori to reveal the boys black hair. His violet eyes were closed, the finger that Sesshoumaru had offered him was held tightly in his grasp.

"Water." he requested. A bowl was thrust into his hand and Sesshoumaru drank deeply, thanking the gods for the sweet nectar that ran down his throat.

"I…appreciate…what you have done for us." Sesshoumaru muttered to the floor. He had had to swallow a lot of pride to say that. Toutousai tore his eyes away from the human pup and said "There is no matter boy. But how will you protect the pup from danger?"

Sesshoumaru frowned and held up his hand, indicating his claws. Toutousai snorted and said "Do you think that that will be enough to stop all of the youkai that will want to eat the pup? You will need a sword."

"Why do you think I will need a sword?" Sesshoumaru glared at Toutousai through narrowed eyes, feeling gravely insulted.

"You _and_ the pup will need a sword. Now, open your mouth." Toutousai seized a pair of tongs and reached them towards Sesshoumarus open mouth. He yanked out two fangs and placed them into his pocket, ignoring Sesshoumarus yells of pain.

"Good. Now wait for a week to recover your strength and I will have both of your swords done."

One week later, Sesshoumaru was up and about with the little pup. Inuyasha was a very active pup, and so Sesshoumaru was hard pressed into keeping him amused. Luckily, he had had 9 months training of doing this, and so he was very good.

The day came when they had to leave, and Sesshoumaru was just securing the last of the saddle bags to Ah-Un when Toutousai came out of his cave, carrying a wrapped bundle.

"What is that?" he asked, turning to Toutousai. Inuyasha cooed and waved his arms in his snug little pouch at the front of Ah-Un's saddle.

"These are the swords that I have been working on." Toutousai unwrapped the bundle and drew out the two swords. He brandished the first one and said "This is your sword, Toukijin." The blade was shiny and new, and the air fairly hummed with power. Sesshoumaru grasped the hilt and felt the power of the new sword shoot up his arm. He felt as if the sword was an extension of his arm. Yes, this was the sword for him. He placed Toukijin at his side and nodded to the other sword.

"This is Tetsusaiga, the sword for your pup." Sesshoumaru eyes the rusty, chipped look of the sword. He was about to comment, when Toutousai said "Do not be deceived, it will only activate its full strength when the pup wields it."

Sesshoumaru nodded and placed the sword on his side, by Toukijin. His side felt comfortably heavy, with the combined weights of Tenseiga, Tetsusaiga and Toukijin. He turned back and hopped onto the dragon, and gathered up his son close to his body. He then turned to Toutousai and said "This Sesshoumaru thanks you."

Toutousai waved a hand and looked up to see Ah-Un rising into the air, his precious burden held onto its back.

INUYASHA

_**5 years later**_

Sesshoumaru slowly turned the rabbit as it roasted slowly on the spit, the fire beneath it crackling merrily. He kept an ear out for his stalker, who ha been following him since he had come back with the rabbit. The stalker wasn't a very good one, as just right now he could hear the bush behind him rustle, and a smell hit his nose that gave him a clue as to who exactly the stalker was.

"Come out, Inuyasha. I know it's you."

There was a pause, then he heard his son sigh heavily and come out from the bush. His hair was long, and full of twigs and leaves. He was wearing the fire-rat haori, which was knotted around his waist with a piece of Sesshoumarus sash.

"You always get me!" he complained as he sat down opposite Sesshoumaru.

"That is because you are always upwind. You must be downwind for me not to scent you." Sesshoumaru told him, twisting a leg off the rabbit and handing it to Inuyasha. Inuyasha started to eat ferociously, his little jaws snapping and crunching.

"Watch your fire-rat, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said, watching his son out of the corner of his eye.

"Yes Papa." Inuyasha said and slowed down, his little face covered in grease and fat from the rabbit. Sesshoumaru chuckled a little bit and broke off a leg. He leaned back against a tree and ate, all the while watching his son as he polished off the rest of the rabbit leg.

Inuyasha scrubbed his face with his hands and used the water from the canteen of make himself clean again. He then crawled over to his father and sat between his legs. His father wrapped his arms around him and Inuyasha leaned back into his embrace. His little ears dropped down and he yawned.

"Tired Inuyasha?" whispered Sesshoumaru.

"Umm-hmm." Inuyasha snuggled into Sesshoumaru's haori and placed a small clawed hand over his heart. Sesshoumaru took the sign and started to growl. Soon, Inuyasha took on the heavy scent of sleep, and Sesshoumaru sighed. He had heard Ah-Un come back from a hunt, and he knew now that he could sleep, now that all of his little pack was accounted for.

………………………………………..

Inuyasha woke up to the sound of his father talking to Ah-Un. It was still dark, but he could sense down was on the approach, and he knew how his father preferred early starts. He sat up and scrubbed his face with his hands. He looked over and found his father buckling up Ah-Un. He turned and regarded his son.

"Good, Inuyasha. Go to the river and wash, and then we will-" He abruptly cut off when a wave of youki washed over him. Inuyasha froze and started to whimper as he too felt the energy.

"Inuyasha, get behind me!" yelled Sesshoumaru as he drew Toukijin. Inuyasha raced to stand behind his fathers legs. Sesshoumaru turned widely, trying to find out where the youki was coming from, when a scent caught his nose.

He froze.

A ball of light descended into the clearing, at once revolving back into a tall man with long silver hair, drawn back into a high ponytail. He shook his tail, and the two bands of fur fluttered out behind him. The golden eyes considered him, and the mouth quirked into what was almost a smile.

"Father." Sesshoumaru whispered.

"Sesshoumaru."

There was a silence that was broken by a small whimper by Inuyasha, who was peering out from behind Sesshoumaru's legs. Inutaisho's eyes switched from Sesshoumaru to Inuyasha, and he picked the pup with a piercing stare. Inuyasha whimpered and his ears flattened onto his head.

"Father," Sesshoumaru stood aside, exposing Inuyasha and placed a hand on his head, "This is my son, Inuyasha."

"You…actually kept him?" Inutaisho sounded astonished. Sesshoumaru frowned, and Inuyasha, sensing his anger, tried to get back behind his leg.

"Yes."

Silence resumed, with Sesshoumaru looking stonily at his father, and Inutaisho looking back at his son. Finally Inutaisho moved forward, and squatted down beside Sesshoumaru, staring at Inuyasha.

"Come here pup. I wish to look at you." Inuyasha hung back, until a gentle hand on his head urged him forward. He walked forward slowly, until he stood in front of the dog lord. Inutaisho reached out a hand and gently took one of Inuyashas hands. He rand a large thumb over the nails, and pressed gently onto each nail. Sesshoumaru watched with narrowed eyes as his father continued to examine his son, picking up his feet and checking the soles to running his hand through his hair and peering into his ears. Inuyasha giggled softly when he did this, and moved his ears out of the way.

"Does he have a human night?" Inutaisho asked, looking up at his son. Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Yes. The night of the New Moon is his human night." Inutaisho released Inuyasha, who scurried back to his father. Sesshoumaru moved to the fire and sat down. Inuyasha sat between his legs and Sesshoumaru gestured to the opposite side of the fire. Inutaisho sat down and sighed.

"How is your mate?" Sesshoumaru asked before Inutaisho could speak. To an observer, it seemed as if Sesshoumaru was calm and casual. But Inutaisho had known his son, and he knew how he ticked. Sesshoumaru eyes were larger than normal, and he was biting his lip.

"She is well. She birthed a pup three years ago. A little girl, called Sakura." Sesshoumaru ran a hand through Inuyashas hair. Inuyasha ignored the talk. He was busy playing with his toes.

"How does the rest of the court fare?" Sesshoumaru asked. Inutaisho could see that he was itching to ask about him and his family in more intimate detail.

"They fare well. It is peaceful in the Land of the West."

Inuyasha looked up at his father. "May I go with Ah-Un and walk for a bit?"

"Yes. Stay with Ah-Un though." Sesshoumaru ruffled Inuyasha hair and planted a small kiss into it. Inuyasha stood up and ran to the dragon. They moved away, but not before Inuyasha turned around and waved at Inutaisho.

When they had moved out of sight, Sesshoumaru breathed out slowly and looked at his father. "How is Izayoi?"

"She is well. The birthing tired her out, but Sakura grows well.

"She often wonders where you are"

Sesshoumaru looked up and regarded his father through hooded eyes. "What have you told her?"

"I told her that you are travelling, and will not be back for a long time."

Sesshoumaru sighed again and closed his eyes. He slipped his hand into his sleeve and drew out a length of ribbon. He held it out to Inutaisho, who took it with wide eyes.

"Give this to the girl. The ribbon will ward off nightmares."

"Sesshoumaru," Inutaisho stored the ribbon up his sleeve and looked again at his only son, "what do you want from me?"

Sesshoumaru looked up. "I want my son to walk through the forests of the Western Lands. I want him to know that this is his legacy. I want to be able to go to the West, and know that I am back home. I want you to see me as your son, and not see me as the demon who defiled your wife."

Inutaisho sat back and stood up. He walked to the edge of the clearing and looked up at the sky. It was a perfect crescent moon.

"I want you to look at my son, and see him as your grandchild."

Inutaisho turned and found Sesshoumaru had also stood up. The fire was out, and his back was turned to him. Inutaisho walked over and put a hand on the younger demons shoulder. Sesshoumaru turned and looked Inutaisho in the eyes.

Inutaisho leaned forward and planted a small kiss in the middle of Sesshoumarus forehead. Sesshoumaru widened his eyes and looked at his father. Inutaisho leaned closer and whispered "Come back to the Western Lands. Live in the forest." Then, with a swirl of youki, he was gone.

Sesshoumaru stood stock still, staring at the disappearing ball of light. He heard a rustle behind him and he turned to find Inuyasha leading Ah-Un. Inuyasha looked at him through his big eyes, and Sesshoumaru saw all of the innocence, all of the wonder that had attracted him to his son in the first place.

"Let us go Inuyasha."

"Yes Papa." Sesshoumaru heard the sound of Ah-Un plodding along behind him and then Inuyasha said "Where are we going?"

"To The Western Lands." With a small smile, Sesshoumaru allowed himself to feel a thrill go through him. "We're going home."

INUYASHA

_**5 years later**_

"For the last time, you _must _keep downwind of your prey. That way then won't scent you!"

"Yes Father." the angry little 10-year old said. He was sitting on Ah-Un as they travelled through the forest. A large bruise was visible on his cheek, and on of his eyes was slowly closing.

Sesshoumaru glanced at his son and snorted softly. The pup had been trying to stalk a roe buck, but the buck had kicked him in the face and galloped off. Sesshoumaru had had to contend with wails and tears, as he had gently cleansed the cuts, but the thing he couldn't heal was the pups broken pride. He had then turned it into a lesson, teaching the pup how to live in the wild, as he had done for the past 10 years.

Inuyasha was now getting to the stage where he was slowly losing his baby fat. His eyes had lost their innocence, and were slowly becoming the eyes of an adult. His silver hair now reached down past his waist, and he was dressed in his fire rat haori. The hakama was still too big for him.

They had been travelling together for 10 years, and their bond had never been stronger.

Sesshoumaru was a patient teacher, always willing to listen to his only pupil. Inuyasha trusted his father more than life itself, and he followed his word until the death.

How ironic.

Sesshoumaru suddenly became alert of a strong wave of youki. Inuyasha had smelt it too, and he was already off Ah-Un and backing away into the bushes.

The bushes in front of Sesshoumaru parted, and a young wolf demon panted ran through them. He bent over and panted, then straightened and looked Sesshoumaru in the eye.

"Are you…Lord Sesshoumaru?" he asked.

Sesshoumaru nodded and put away Toukijin. Inuyasha crept out from the bushes and looked at the young demon. The wolf glanced at him and then looked at Sesshoumaru again.

"I am Lord Kouga, of the Wolf Demon tribe in the East. I come," Kouga swallowed and continued, now much less sure of himself, "I come bearing bad news."

"Speak Kouga." Sesshoumaru gestured to him.

"Ummm. The…the Great dog Lord of the West…ummm."

"Start from the beginning wolfling."

"Yes. Well, a few months back, a demon from the South came to conquer the lands of the West. His name was Naraku. The Great Dog Lord opposed him and there was a great battle. Since then, there was has been many clashes. And then…a few weeks ago Naraku launched and attack on the main Palace. He…he destroyed everything."

Sesshoumarus face was pale, his eyes were big and his hands were shaking. When he spoke, his voice was hoarse. "Did he kill…everyone?"

"Yes." Here the wolfling began to sniffle. "He killed Lady Izayoi and Lady Sakura."

"And my… Father?"

"Dead as well." Kouga threw himself at Sesshoumarus feet and started to weep loudly.

Sesshoumaru heard the roaring in his ears, but he couldn't feel anything else. He slowly backed up until he hit the dragon. He felt a small hand on his shoulder and he looked around to see Inuyasha was also looking at the wolf with wide eyes.

"What happens now?" he whispered.

"You are now the Lord of the West." said the pup, drying his tears and standing up. Sesshoumaru allowed this information to sink in, and then he turned to the pup.

"Lead me to the Palace of the West."

………………………………………………………………

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha could smell the scent if burning flesh when they were 1 mile from the Palace. Inuyasha immediately leaned over to be sick, whilst Sesshoumaru gulped and hurried on. The wolf pup, Kouga ran on ahead, his speed making him a blur.

They reached the gates, or what was left of them. One gate was swinging on its hinges, whilst the other was thrown to the side. They walked through, Inuyasha staring wide eyes at the scene in front of him. Sesshoumaru was looking around, barely recognizing the scene in front of him. The tree that used to stand in the middle of the courtyard was on fire, it's branches smouldering. There was glass everywhere, and bodies were slowly being lined up near the edge of the building by the survivors. As he walked through, demons stopped and stared at him, for he was the wandering Prince.

Sesshoumaru walked up to the front doors and stepped inside. He heard Inuyasha get off Ah-Un and follow him. He walked to the Great Hall, and saw the bodies of his father and stepmother laid out on the great table. He approached and demons stepped back to allow him space. He swallowed a lump in his throat as he gazed on the bodies.

They had barley been touched, and yet they were pale and cold. His father had his eyes closed, and he was fiercely griping Izayois hand. She had her head turned to the side, resting her cheek on the hair of a small black haired girl. The pup was scrunched up inside her outer kimono, her little face screwed up in fright. A large hole was seen through her back. It pierced Izayois body and came out of the back of Inutaisho.

Sesshoumaru let his hand start to stroke Inutaishos hair as he bent his head, hiding the tears in his eyes. He heard the hall empty, until it was just him and Inuyasha. He heard Inuyasha climb up onto the table and move closer to the body of his mother.

"Inuyasha, we must prepare them for burning." he said, taking his hand away and looking up at his son. Inuyasha had his hands buried in Izayois hair and he was sniffing her. A coldness swept through Sesshoumaru when Inuyasha turned his watery eyes on him.

"This was my mother." he said, his little voice wavering.

"Yes."

"Why was she married to grandfather?"

Sesshoumaru sighed and sat down at the table. He put his head in his hands and said into them "I made a terrible mistake."

"Was I a mistake?" Inuyasha asked, his voice taking on an air of anger.

"No!" Sesshoumaru looked up, his eyes blazing. "You were not a mistake. I would always have taken care of you."

There was silence, then he heard Inuyasha sniffle again and say, "Come, Father. Let us burn Mother." Sesshoumaru looked up and looked at his son. Inuyasha was tidying Izayois hair, tears trickling down his face. Sesshoumaru swallowed and nodded.

They burnt the family three days later. Sesshoumaru hurled the burning torch onto the pyre, and they watched as the bodies of Inutaisho, Izayoi and Sakura burnt slowly. The household that had escaped Naraku's attack were all packed into the little courtyard. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were at the front. Both had cleaned up, and Inuyasha had stuffed himself into his first pair of boots.

When the rains came, and slowly burnt out the fire, Sesshoumaru turned to the house hold and said "My father and his wife and pup have been killed. My household have been decimated and the Lands of the West are in jeopardy from the tyrant Naraku. My son and I will fight for what is ours. Will you stand by us?"

"YES!" the demons yelled, and as Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha walked back to the castle, there was a chorus of "Lord Sesshoumaru! Lord Inuyasha!"

"Inuyasha."

"Yes Father?" said the young hanyou, looking up at his father.

"Come, son. Let us prepare for war." And the demon led his son, into the future.

INUYASHA

_**190 years later**_

"Lord Inuyasha! LORD INUYASHA! HELP US!"

The screams of a young girl brought the hanyou of Edo out from the hut where he had been looking at maps. Inuyasha had grown up considerably in the long years since the start of the war. He had lost the innocence in his face, and he was lean as whipcord. He wore a red fire-rat hakama and haori, with black half boots on his feet. Armour was strapped to his chest, with a black breastplate, spikes on each shoulder and a large chest guard with an Imperial stone set into it.

He drew his sword, Tetsusaiga, from its scabbard and it transformed into a huge blade. He ran to the source of the sound, with the villages miko, Kikyo, running along beside him. He turned to find her long black hair flowing out behind her.

"Get back Kikyo. It is too dangerous!" he yelled.

"No! I must protect my village!" Kikyo called back. Inuyasha snorted and continued to race towards the sound of danger. He arrived at a clearing in the wood and saw Kaede, Kikyo's small sister and a group of friends cowering beneath the claws of a large demon.

"Hey you! No one should attack defenceless children! WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha swung his huge sword through the air and brought it down, at the same moment the beast swiped at Kikyo. Inuyasha heard a shrill scream and turned to see Kikyo fall. He gritted his teeth and turned back to the monster.

"Wind Scar!" he yelled again. The blast of energy was felt throughout the forest, and the monster disappeared into many little pieces. Inuyasha sheathed his sword and then ran to Kikyo. He lifted her up and ran back to the village, hearing the children run behind him. Inuyasha entered the village and ran to Kikyo's hut. He pushed aside the flap and laid Kikyo gently down on her futon.

"Inuyasha-"

"Be quiet Kikyo. I need to see how badly you are wounded." He lifted her gi and grimaced at the sight of her wound. The monster had struck her through her ribs, so that her lived and stomach glistened unpleasantly in the lamplight.

"Inuyasha, don't bother, for I will die soon." Kikyo turned over and laid a gentle hand on his.

"No! Kikyo I will not let you die!" Inuyasha snarled, ripping shreds of bandage and trying to turn her onto her side again.

"Inuyasha, please. I want to go."

"But what about your village? They need their miko."

"They will have Kaede. Please, let me go."

Inuyasha stopped trying to turn her and sat still, watching the woman in front of her. Se had been so strong, since the moment they had met two years ago, when he had arrived in Edo to patrol the Northern Border. They had never struck up a romantic relationship, but had maintained a professional one, one that had eventually grown into friendship.

Kikyo turned to face Inuyasha. She held out her hand. Inuyasha took it and gently squeezed it, trying to consol her through the pain. They sat like this for a while, until Kikyo suddenly stiffened and cried out. Inuyasha held her close to his body, burying her cries as stomach acid seeped through her blood stream, poisoning her from within.

Suddenly her body went stiff, and Kikyo breathed her last. Inuyasha gently laid the cooling body down in the futon and pressed his lips to hers in a last goodbye kiss. He drew up the blanket until it covered her face.

Inuyasha rose and went outside, where the inhabitants of Edo were waiting for news of their miko.

"She is dead." Inuyasha flattened his ears against the wails that echoed through the village, and gently went up to one of the children. The little girl, Kaede, was sniffling and rubbing her one eye. He gently drew her away from the others and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Kaede, you must be strong. Now, you are the miko of Edo."

"But," the girl cried, "how am I to be it? I am only a child."

"Kaede, Kikyo was already teaching you the ways of a miko when she died. You must protect the village, especially when I am gone."

"You are going?" the girl appeared distressed, and Inuyasha wished that he had picked an earlier time to tell her.

"Yes. I must go back to my father in the West. I will leave after I have seen to Kikyo."

One week later, they burned Kikyo's body, and Inuyasha left the village of Edo.

………………………………………………….

_**Earlier that month**_

Sesshoumaru gazed up ate the sky, his hair soaking with water, but his heart was light. He was finally out of the castle.

Sesshoumaru had been experiencing particularly bad wanderlust when his retainer, Jaken, had noticed. He had urged Sesshoumaru to get out of the castle before he destroyed something. So Sesshoumaru had packed Ah-Un's bags and had gone from the castle, hoping to work of some of his tension.

Unfortunately, that did not seem to be happening, as Sesshoumaru was seeing more and more trouble on his lands due to the terror that Naraku was spreading. He was hard pressed to prevent mutiny among his people, and he knew that, no matter how much his councillors tried to hide it from him.

He shrugged. He was out of the castle, seeing the damage himself, and he was going to sort it out. He needed to be outside. Those years travelling with Inuyasha had stripped away all of his love of the pride of wealth, leaving him hardy and aching for the feel of the wind on his skin, the smell of trees in the air.

A scent caught his nose, despite the rain, and he turned to it's source. He set out and motioned to Ah-Un, who followed him.

………………………………………………….

The little girl moaned and tugged at her wrists. She had been there for two days, and nothing had come for her. She was scared and confused. It was all a sacrifice by the villagers, and she was the bait.

_The girl woke up to the sounds of footsteps outside her tiny hut. She pushed back the blanket and sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She looked out of the door, and was shocked to find the villagers coming towards her, holding torches and brandishing rope._

"_There she is!" the chief called. The men surged forward and caught her by the arms. She struggled in fright and tried to back away, but that earned her slap on the face and she was dragged forward, crying in fear._

"_Girl, do you realise what has been happening to our village?" the chief asked. The girl shook her head and continued to cry silently._

"_Children are being taken by the dreaded Naraku, and now that my eldest boy has been taken, we must do something!" The villagers yelled in agreement._

"_You," he pointed at the girl, "will be offered as a sacrifice to the terrible Naraku, for maybe he will take heed and leave our village alone." _

_The girl cried out and struggled, but a broom handle across the head a silenced her, and she had lapsed into unconsciousness._

_The girl woke up to find herself being tied to a tree by a man that she did not know. She struggled, and the man looked up. H frowned and took out a strip of cloth, which he tied over her eyes.__ He then continued to tie her up, making her grimace when he pulled the rope tight against her ribs._

"_Now, struggle and scream, pretty one. Get out of our lives." The man had moved away, leaving the little girl to her tears._

She was very scared. She had known what had been going on in the village, she had just been playing dumb.

She didn't want to die.

…………………………………………………

Sesshoumaru continued to follow the scent of tears until he found himself standing in front of a large tree. The scent of tears was stronger here. He walked around the tree and almost balked at the sight that greeted him.

A little girl was slumped in the ropes, her eyes blindfolded and her hands tied behind her back. She appeared to be sniffling, and her face was pressed into her chest.

Sesshoumaru felt a wave of pity flood through him. He looked up at sign that was attacked to the tree, and anger joined the pity.

'We, the people of the village of Nasuna, offer this girl as a sacrifice to the Lord Naraku, as payment to the children that he owes us. May he never touch our village again.'

Sesshoumaru looked again at the girl. He crouched down and with one swipe of his claws, he released her from her bonds. The girl pitched forward and would have fallen onto her face if Sesshoumaru had not caught her in his arms. He straightened and walked back to Ah-Un, the girl held securely in his grasp. He took of her blindfold to find that the girl was fainted. Her cheeks were hollow, and she was still gulping back her tears.

Sesshoumaru sighed. He had saved her, and now she was his responsibility. He couldn't take her back to the village, so, he summarised, he would keep her. But first, he thought, wrinkling his nose at her, she would need a new kimono.

………………………………………………

The girl opened her eyes slowly. She was covered in some sort of fluff, and she had never felt so warm. She sat up, and then she noticed that she was naked. She clutched the furry thing closer to her body and stared into the fire.

Where was she? The last thing that she remembered was being cut from her bonds, before the darkness had swept through her, and she had fainted.

A noise startled her, and she looked up to see a tall white man come through the bushes. She froze when she saw the markings on his face. It was a demon!

"I see that you are awake." he said. The girl did not move, instead looking at him through large brown eyes. Sesshoumaru frowned and moved towards the girl. He didn't like the fear that was in her eyes.

"I will not hurt you, girl." he said, moving closer to where she was sitting, encased in his fluff. The girl did not look convinced, and she shook harder, tears slowly starting to form in her eyes. He moved closer, and suddenly the girl abandoned the fluff and took off, running into the woods.

The girl ran as fast as she could, dodging through the trees and jumping over bushes. She was making good progress, until a pain in her knees caused her to fall to the ground with a shout of pain. She clutched her stomach and sobbed. She was so scared, she didn't want to die.

She felt a hand on her back and she turned to find the demon from before was kneeling beside her, his hand on her naked back. She gulped and sat up, looking at him with her big brown eyes.

"I won't hurt you." he whispered.

She continued to sob, her back heaving as she fought for air. She felt his hand move from her back to her cheek, and she turned her face into it, nuzzling to palm. A gentle thumb wiped away her tears and she felt herself being gently drawn into the demons embrace.

He took her back to the fire and sat down, holding the little girl close to his body. She continued to cry into his haori, the stress of what she had gone through catching up with her. He stroked the newly washed hair, and he looked deep into the fire, trying to control his thoughts.

After a while, the girl quietened, and she looked up at his face in fascination. Sesshoumaru caught her staring at him and he looked down. The girl blushed and stared down intently at her fingers, twisting them together. He lifted her chin up with his finger and said "Do you have any family?"

Tears filled the girls' eyes and she leaned into his embrace, crying loudly into his haori. He patted her back, the times that he had spent comforting Inuyasha flooding back to him. He knew the answer from the girls' reaction, and he did not want to upset her further by asking her about how they died.

She quietened and sighed against him. He could tell she was very tired, but she kept herself awake, wanting to be with him.

"Do you have a name?" he asked. He knew this was a stupid question, since everyone had a name, but he needed to get some information from her.

So he was very shocked when she shook her head and buried her face into his haori.

"You do not have a name?" he said, his fair eyebrows raised. The girl shook her head again and looked up at his face. She looked ashamed, and she was biting her lip. Sesshoumaru frowned and put a finger to her lip, stopping her. She then shocked him by hurling himself into his chest and clutching it tightly, shaking.

Sesshoumaru sat frozen until his face softened and he hugged the little girl back. They fell asleep like that, locked into each others embrace.

The next morning found Sesshoumaru walking back to the castle, Ah-Un trailing behind him. The girl was laid across Ah-Un's back, wrapped in Sesshoumarus fur pelt. She was breathing deeply, sleeping off her ordeal. Sesshoumaru glanced behind him when he heard her groan, but she had only turned her head.

Two days later, the girl was sitting up on the dragon, taking in all of her surroundings. She was still wrapped in Sesshoumaru's fur pelt, as Sesshoumaru had not been able to get her a kimono yet. They entered the gates, and immediately the demons who were training in the courtyard broke off and bowed to Sesshoumaru. They would have continued training, but they were all staring slack jawed at the girl. Sesshoumaru ignored them and continued to the front of the castle, where Jaken was waiting.

"Jaken, ready a spare room near mine. The girl will be staying here with me." Jaken snapped his jaw back into place and stared bug-eyed at the pair. Sesshoumaru hoisted the little girl into his arms and strode into the castle. Soon after, he heard the patter of Jaken's feet and he knew that he was following him to his study.

They entered the large spacious room and Jaken shut the door behind them. Sesshoumaru placed the little girl on the floor and summoned the serving maid. He instructed her to bring a small kimono for the girl, and then he sat himself down behind his desk.

"Jaken, what has happened in my absence?"

"Well, my Lord," Jaken sat himself in front of the desk and started producing sheets of paper from the inside of his kimono, "We have not had a reply back from the ogre tribe, but then that was to be expected. And Lord Kouga has sent word that the rebellion in the East had died down, and he requests that he bring his newest recruits to come to the West to be trained.

"We also have word from a group led by a Lord Bankotsu, who want to join with you. I have here the letter that he sent." Jaken handed Sesshoumaru an unsealed letter that Sesshoumaru glanced at before laying it aside.

"Have you anything from my son?" he asked. He hadn't seen his son for two years, and he was desperate for some news of him.

"Yes my Lord. A letter arrived yesterday bearing the crest of the West. I left it unsealed." Sesshoumaru was handed the letter and he stared at it for a long time, before he put it aside and conducted the rest of his business with Jaken, stopping only briefly when the maid came back in with a kimono for the girl.

When Jaken had gone, he glanced at the girl, amazed that she had been so silent for so long. She had changed into the kimono, and was sitting on the floor, playing with the fur pelt. She felt his eyes on her, and she looked up. He motioned her to his side, and she crawled over. When she was comfortably by his side, he picked up the letter from Inuyasha and opened it.

"It is from my son, Inuyasha." He explained to the girl, when she wrinkled her head at the letter. He glanced at her, then at the letter, picking out the characters in his sons surprisingly tidy handwriting.

'To my father,

I am welcome in Edo now for almost two years. I have been well received, and have been patrolling the Northern Border and monitoring to signs for Naraku like I said I would. I have secured the border with the help of the village miko, a young woman named Kikyo. Do not think, Father, that I have some romantic interest in this woman. She is not my intended.

I do have another reason for writing. Now that I feel that I have secured the Northern Border, I will be returning to the West within a month. I will be taking command from General Hitachi in training the new recruits, I have already written to him confirming the news.

I hope that my coming home will help with the war, and I hope, Father, that we will be able to catch up on all of those long years that we have spent apart. I look forward to my return.

You obedient son

Inuyasha.'

Sesshoumaru smiled and folded the letter. He was glad that Inuyasha was coming home, he had missed the boy whilst he had been away. The war was separating families, he needed to spend as much time as he could with his son, whilst he could.

A sudden weight on his arm brought him back to the present. The girl had fallen asleep on him. He gently picked her up and carried her to her room, all the while pondering a name for her.

………………………………………….

Inuyasha ran through the gates, rain dripping from his bangs. His haori and hakama here stuck to his body, and his armour was weighing him down. He shook his head and made his way to the front steps, ignoring the stares of the demons who were training outside. He was the Prince of the Western Lands, he was allowed into his own castle.

He was reaching the front door when it flew open and the squat figure of Jaken waddled out. Inuyasha looked down and stared the toad in the eye. Jaken jumped and bowed.

"Lord Inuyasha! What a pleasure! We did not expect you for a few days yet! Your father, Lord Sesshoumaru- Oh, wait for me!" Inuyasha had stepped over the toad and was walking inside to his rooms, intent on getting out of his wet clothes before he saw his father. He entered his rooms, and he found his room aired and a set of clothes laid out on his bed. He snorted and changed. Brushing his hair, he examined his appearance in the mirror and then made his way to his fathers study.

He paused at the door, hearing his father talking to someone on the inside. He raised his hand and knocked. He heard his father say "Enter." and he opened the door.

His father looked up and his eyes widened at the sight of his son. He stood up quickly and strode over to where the hanyou was standing.

"Inuyasha." he whispered.

"Father." Inuyasha replied and bowed. He heard a sudden intake of breath from his fathers desk and he glanced over at it. A little girl was kneeling there, her eyes wide and her mouth open. She was glancing from Inuyasha to Sesshoumaru and back again. Inuyasha frowned at her and straightened, his gaze on his fathers face. His father had his normal blank mask on, but Inuyasha could see how much Sesshoumaru felt at his return by his eyes. They were not the hard gold that they usually were, but were like honey, soft and shining. Sesshoumaru moved back behind the desk and gestured to the cushion opposite. Inuyasha lowered himself onto it and looked at the girl again. She had picked up the brush and was tracing kanji onto a sheet of paper, her tongue sticking out of her mouth as she concentrated. Sesshoumaru glanced at where Inuyasha was looking and put a hand on the girls shoulder.

"This is Rin." The girl looked up and bowed to Inuyasha, then went back to her kanji.

"You've adopted her?" Inuyasha asked, sitting down and crossing his legs.

"I have." The rest of the day was spent catching up, and Inuyasha reporting back on the news from the North. Inuyasha reported on the demise of Kikyo, and how he had left young Kaede in charge. Sesshoumaru frowned at that, but ignored it in order to find out more information.

Night came, and Inuyasha made his way to his room. The girl had long since gone to sleep on Sesshoumarus fur, and he was putting her back into her futon, tucking it in about her shoulders.

The next day dawned bright and sunny, not like the day before, and by 9 o'clock, Inuyasha was dressed and down in the courtyard with his father, looking over the new recruits. The girl, Rin, was standing close it Sesshoumaru, her hands fisting in his hakama. Her eyes were wide as she looked at the demons, and every so often she would duck behind him, only to peer out again. Inuyasha shrugged off this strange behaviour when a servant came up to Sesshoumaru.

"There is a group of mercenaries that request your permission to join you. I took the liberty of putting them into the dining room." Sesshoumaru nodded and waved the servant away. Then he and Inuyasha made their way to the room in question.

When they entered the room, the occupants turned around. Inuyasha looked over them in surprise. There was a monk dressed in purple, his right hand bound with prayer beads. They was a girl dressed in black and pink armour, a large boomerang carried on her back, and a small neko demon perched on her shoulder. There was a small kitsune demon, his red hair bound back and his green eyes wide. But it was the last girl that drew his eyes.

She was tall, but not nearly as tall as him. Dressed in a priestesses gi and hakama, she carried a bow and a quiver filled with arrows. But she wore her long hair loose, and she had the most beautiful blue eyes. He felt himself flush, and turned to the monk, who had moved forward and was bowing to Sesshoumaru.

"My Lord, my name is Miroku, and theses are my companions. Sango, and her demon Kirara," he indicated the slayer, who bowed, "Shippo, the fox kit," the kitsune bowed and straightened, staring in awe at the tall demons, "and Kagome, a priestess from the North. We ask permission to fight with you."

Sesshoumaru looked over the group, taking in all of their weaknesses and physical strengths. He frowned at the fox, who blushed and averted his eyes, then he looked over at the slayer and the monk. It was obvious that they were a couple, for the slayer had slipped his hand into his. He then looked over at the priestess, who looked him dead in the eye.

"You may stay. My retainer, Jaken, will provide you with rooms."

There was an obvious air of relief, and the slayer smiled. But the priestess frowned and moved forward, looking at the little girl. Inuyasha looked at her and placed himself in her path.

"I will escort you too your rooms, Kagome-sama. Father." he turned to his father and stared him in the eye. Sesshoumaru nodded and put a hand on his shoulder by way of dismissal. Inuyasha then turned and led the group out of the hall.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He felt a tug on his pant leg and he looked down. Rin was pointing to a chair. He sat down and she put her small hands on his face, massaging his temples. He felt the tension flow out, and he realized that the girl was trying to calm him down. He opened his eyes and smiled softly at the girl. He reached out his hands and placed then gently around her wrists, stopping her.

"Are you feeling better this morning?" he asked. The girl nodded and patted her small chest. She had had pneumonia a week before, and she was still recovering.

"Do you think that you could speak yet?" he said, brushing a thumb over her throat. She looked down and shook her head. He sighed and scooped her up, holding her in his arms.

INUYASHA

They had been there for 5 months now, and Inuyasha and Kagome had finally put aside their differences and were courting. Sesshoumaru watched, with laughter in his eyes as they fought and sparred in the courtyard, and how Inuyasha had practically disembowelled Kouga, his long time friend, as he had mode moves on Kagome. Kagome had won over Inuyasha with charm and sweetness, and they were getting along swimmingly. The same could not be said for Rin.

Sesshoumaru had known that she had nightmares, but she never talked, and so he never knew what they were about. But he would often go to the small of her tears, and comfort her as she lay sobbing on her futon. She was getting thin and drawn, and Sesshoumaru was worried about her.

It was a sunny day when it all changed. Rin was collecting flowers in the private garden when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned to find Kagome looking down at her. Rin strained a smile and patted the ground beside her. Kagome sat down and smiled at the little girl.

"How are you, Rin-chan?" asked Kagome, looking at the girl with the quiet eyes. Rin bobbed her head and went back to her flowers. Kagome looked over the girl and sighed, closing her eyes. This was going to be difficult.

"I heard that Sesshoumaru-sama found you." The girl looked up and bobbed her head again.

"Did the village not treat you well?" The girl stilled and the flowers fell out of her lap. He breathing became heavier and more erratic, and she looked at Kagome with big eyes. Kagome made herself swallow her pity and peruse her intent, knowing that if she did, then all would be well. "Why don't you tell me about it?"

The girl shook her head and stood up, dusting off her kimono and walking away. But Kagome caught her arm and stopped her. Rin turned and tugged, fear evident in her great eyes.

"You do not talk." Kagome felt a wash of youki surround her, and she knew that Inuyasha was having trouble restraining Sesshoumaru. But she needed to do this, it was all part of the plan.

"Please, I will make you talk." Kagome tugged the girl down to kneeling and took a firm grip on the girls throat. Tears started to leak their way out of Rins eyes, and Kagome could feel Sesshoumaru grow more frantic. Kagome closed her eyes and released her miko energy. The pink rays entered the girls throat, twisting and reconnecting nerves and senses, whilst the girl continued to cry in fear.

Kagome extended her miko, taking it into the girls mind, freeing her of her nightmares and the terrors that she remembered. When she felt as if she could do no more, she withdrew her power and sat back down. Rin was curled up onto herself, crying softly into her hands, but when she felt Kagome release her, she looked up and gulped.

"Try to speak now." urged Kagome. Rin frowned and opened her mouth.

"Rin." she said, with perfect clarity. She appeared startled, and her hand shot to her throat. She massaged it, and said "My name is Rin." Tears sprang to Kagomes eyes at the expression of total joy on her face, and she looked up to find the girl was wiping her eyes in her gi.

"Go to Sesshoumaru." Kagome said with a watery smile, and Rin shot up and ran to the gate. However, before she could reach the gate, a cloud of youki swept over her and she was captured in Sesshoumarus embrace.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" she shrieked, delighted. Sesshoumaru looked at her and then at Kagome. The miko had stood up and was bowing. Sesshoumaru nodded his head to her, then he turned his attention back to the girl in his arms.

"You can speak again, Rin." he whispered.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, a huge smile on her face, "Rin can speak again!" She cuddled close to Sesshoumaru, and Sesshoumaru held her, his face buried in her hair. He smelt his son come up behind him and sling his arm around the miko, and he looked up to find them looking at the scene with tender eyes.

"I give you my blessing, Inuyasha." he said. His sons eyes went wide, and his arm tightened on Kagome. Sesshoumaru nodded and walked back to the castle, the little girl that he loved held tightly in his arms.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

_**2 years later**_

Sango wept bitterly onto Mirokus shoulder as they burnt the body of her young brother, Kohaku. They had found out why Naraku was taking children. He was using them as his own personal assassins, killing people after twisting their minds. Kohaku had been taken a few months ago, and it had been up to Sango to end his worthless existence.

Kagome and Inuyasha watched from afar, clutching the hand of their young son, Tai. He was watching the proceedings with wide teary eyes. Behind them, Sesshoumaru and 8-year old Rin looked on. Rin had tears tracking down her face, for Kohaku had been a good friend. Sesshoumaru hand his hand protectively on her head, and was stroking her head in comfort. Kouga and his wife Ayame were standing behind them, grimly watching the scene.

Later, in the conference room, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru discussed the upcoming battle, whilst Kagome and Miroku practiced hand to hand combat. Rin was brushing Sango's hair, the motions soothing to the distressed slayer.

"It will end soon." Inuyasha said, sitting back and stretching. His hair was black, as it was his human night, and he yawned widely.

"Soon. But he will choose the battlefield." Sesshoumaru frowned and consulted the maps. His head was pounding, and his eyes hurt.

"I think that we will have to be there first, and sort out the exits for those who need it." Inuyasha lay down and closed his eyes, listening to the sound of the rain hitting the windows. A quick sound of a slap and the sound of a body hitting the floor made him look up. Miroku was running his backside, whist Kagome was making his way over to him. She sat down and released her hair from its bun. Inuyasha frowned to see a few grey hairs in it. The war was taking its toll on all of them.

"Will we take the whole army, or will it be a select few?" asked Miroku.

"A select few. The army will be needed as back up. Inuyasha, myself, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Kouga, Ayame and Kirara will go and confront Naraku."

"What about me?" asked a small voice. Sesshoumaru turned and frowned at Rin. She was kneeling by Sango, the brush in her lap, a fierce expression on her face.

"You will stay here, in the safety of the castle."

"Is Jaken-sama going?"

"Yes." With that, Sesshoumaru helped to end the conversation, but Rin pursued it.

"If Jaken-sama is going, why can't I go?"

"Because you are just a child."

"Shippo-kun is going, and he is just a child." Shippo swelled in indignation, but Inuyasha laid a hand on his arm to silence him.

"You will not go, and that is final." Sesshoumaru stood up and gathered up the scrolls, but Rin stopped him.

"I want to go!" she cried, standing up and glaring at him.

"You will not!" he yelled at her.

"Why?!" she said, tears starting to trickle down her face.

"Because you might get killed, and I couldn't stand it!"

The silence that followed that was deafening. The others quickly and quietly moved out of the room, leaving the two alone. Sesshoumaru was standing there, white in the face and stunned at what he had just said. Rin was open mouthed, looking at her lord in a whole different light.

"You would miss me if I went?" she whispered, coming over and looking up at him.

"Yes." he whispered back, kneeling down and holding his head in his hands. He was exhausted, the stresses of the day catching up with him. He felt Rins small arms encircle him, and he leaned him head onto her shoulder. They stayed that way the rest of the night.

INUYASHA

"Bugger!" cried Inuyasha as he dodged yet another tentacle from Naraku. He ran behind a rock and looked to see who else was there. Kagome was frantically trying to stop the blood seeping out of the wound that Naraku had made to Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha felt himself grimace when he saw the stump of what had been Sesshoumarus left arm.

"Father, go back to the castle, and rally-"

"Be quiet pup. I will be alright." Sesshoumaru bared his teeth and sat up. He swallowed when he saw what was left and knelt, drawing images in the dust.

"Where are we all?"

Inuyasha peered out from behind the rock and reported. "Sango and Kirara are still flying, but Sango's boomerang is having no effect on the demon. Miroku is hiding behind the boulder next to ours. Kouga and Ayame are trying to get close, but are making no success, and Shippo is out cold beside Miroku."

"Four fighting. Shit." Sesshoumaru swore and hauled himself to standing. He swayed and closed his eyes against the tidal wave of pain that swept through him, but he gritted his teeth and stepped out onto the battle field. Immediately, Naraku focused on him, and Sesshoumaru was hard pressed to dodge the tentacles as he fought to get closer.

Suddenly a dagger flew past his face and landed in a tentacle that had been making its way to him. He turned and saw the determined face of Rin peering out from behind the boulder. His senses in overdrive, he glared at her. She didn't look at him, but kept her face on Naraku.

Eventually, all of them were in a strait line, facing Naraku. Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Shippo, roused from unconsciousness by a bucket of water, Sesshoumaru, with Rin standing behind him, Inuyasha, Kagome, Kouga and Ayame.

"You fools," Naraku sneered, "you will never kill me!"

"Think again, Naraku!" yelled Inuyasha, brandishing Tetsusaiga and looking furious.

"I never die!" cried Naraku, moving forward.

"Yes," said a small voice, and Rin glared at him, "you will."

"All together. NOW!" yelled Sesshoumaru, and they all released their attacks at the same time.

"Sacred Sutras!" "Hirakotsu!" "Fox Fire!" "Dragon Strike!" "Wind Scar!" "Sacred Arrow!"

All of the attacks combined to make a huge power wind, which barrelled towards Naraku. He, realizing the truth, tried to move, but he was caught in its blast, and he died, with a scream that haunted all of their memories.

The silence that followed was deafening. They all stared at the remains of the hanyou with wide eyes, not quite believing that he was dead. It was only when Miroku announced that his wind tunnel was gone that they all realized that they had won.

Kagome fell, crying loudly into Inuyashas arms. Sango fell onto her knees and Miroku joined her, as they both yelled in triumph. Shippo passed out again, and Kouga and Ayame were currently trying to swallow each others tonsils.

Sesshoumaru turned to the small girl and knelt down. Rin turned her large eyes to his.

"Why did you come?" he asked her, his voice not much more that a whisper.

"I couldn't leave you." she whispered back, touching the stump of his arm. Sesshoumaru winced, and suddenly Rin flung herself on him and pressed her lips to his. He sat still, shocked by this, until he kissed her back, his arm forgotten.

INUYASHA

_**8 years later**_

Inuyasha tugged nervously at him haori sleeve and looked at the entrance of the garden. It was covered in sakura blossom, and it smelled heavenly. But Inuyasha was too nervous to notice.

"I don't see why you are nervous, seeing as I am the one getting married." His fathers voice interrupted his thoughts, and he turned to see his father smirking at him. Sesshoumaru, by contrast, was cool as a cucumber, and he seemed to be taking this all in his stride.

"I am worried for you." Inuyasha snapped, blushing and turning away. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow and turned to him, intrigued.

"Why are you worried for me? Are you scared I might faint in the middle of the ceremony?" Inuyasha scoffed and glared up at Sesshoumaru, who smirked in return.

"No! I…just am, ok? You have been alone for a long time, and I-"

"Inuyasha." Inuyasha stopped spluttering and faced his father. The older demon placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I have been alone for a long time. But I have not been truly alone. I have you." Inuyasha gulped and nodded.

"And now, I will have my wife." Inuyasha heard the sound of the gate opening, and he turned to see Rin, beautiful in white robes, make her way to the temple. Sesshoumaru sighed faintly and held out his hand. Rin blushed and placed her hand in his, and together they made their way to the temple.

"They make a perfect couple, don't they?" Kagome sighed, coming over and putting her arm in his. Inuyasha nodded and Sesshoumaru turned his head to gaze at them. Inuyasha felt hi fathers eyes on him and he knew, that at that moment, he was proud to be the son of Sesshoumaru.

He was proud to be his greatest mistake.


End file.
